


armored heart

by xcertaindarkthings



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, taking off armor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:35:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28513515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcertaindarkthings/pseuds/xcertaindarkthings
Summary: You help Din take off his armor after a long day.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Comments: 14
Kudos: 99





	armored heart

**Author's Note:**

> hey y’all!! thank you for all the love on make you mine, it means the absolute WORLD to me. i promise i’m diligently working on a part 2, but in the meantime he’s a short thing of fluff that was heavily inspired by a tumblr post. sorry if it’s a mess but i hope you guys like it!! and as always, comments/reblogs/likes/feedback are always welcomed and appreciated!

The first time you asked if you could take off his armor, Din was taken aback. 

Not because you were being forward, the two of you had been intimate with each other already, but because no one had ever asked him such a thing before. 

It had been a particularly rough day, no—week. The bounty he was tasked with chasing had him running in circles for days and by the time he had him frozen in carbonite, the tiredness and exhaustion was settling into his bones. Being away from the two of you was hard. 

His heart clenched when he opened the door to his small room in the _Crest_ to find you curled up in his clothes and blankets. He cursed at himself for waking you up, watching as you slowly blinked at the dim sliver of light from the door. 

“Din?” you murmured, sitting up to reach for him. 

“I’m here, _cyar’ika,_ ” he assured, closing the door behind him. 

The room was bathed in darkness again, and under the safety of the night he removed his helmet with a soft _hiss_. And even though he was sure you couldn’t see anything, Din knew that you noticed the exhaustion, the restlessness, rolling off his body. You always did. 

“What’s wrong?” you asked, not even trying to hide the concern in your voice. 

“Just a rough couple days,” he mumbled, letting out a soft grunt as he bent to take his boots off, his joints protesting. Maker, he was getting too old for this shit. 

You were fully sitting up in bed now, letting your legs dangle of the edge as you reached for him. He gravitated towards your warmth, sighing when your hands met his face. He covered your hands with his own, breathing deep. 

The armor he wore seemed to weigh a ton now, his frame ready to buckle under the weight. It was as if his body knew that he was finally home and that the armor wasn’t necessary anymore, it’s _you_ that he needed to have on him now.

Din could feel the furrow in your brows from where he stood, the worry that hung over you while you held him, and his heart ached. You always worried too much. _You’re the reason she worries so much_ , he reminded himself. 

“Let me take this off and I’ll come into bed with you, _mesh’la._ ” He began to pull away, to start to remove his armor so he could wrap himself up into the softness that was _you,_ but you pulled him right back in. It’s like you could sense he was seconds from falling apart.

“No, Din. Let me,” you insisted. Confusion gripped him, but quickly settled to warmth when he realized what you were doing.

Soft hands wandered down his neck, down to the pauldrons on his shoulders. You chose to remove those first, pulling them off and setting them softly on the ground. The heaviness that plagued him was now replaced with your gentle touch. You’d think he was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders with the way he sighed in relief.

Next, you ventured to his chest, removing the crafted cuirass. Your hands lingered just over his racing heart. 

And off came the rest of his defenses—his vambraces, his gloves, his thigh and shin guards, the tough fabric underneath—all melted away in the slow, tender way you always handled him. 

Din is finally bare now, but you’re not done. You’re pressing soft, open-mouthed kisses on the planes of his chest and up his neck, before finally settling on his lips. 

“I missed you,” you breathed, pressing another kiss to his lips before dropping your forehead to his chest. He rests his chin atop your head before bending forward to place a chaste kiss there. 

“You have no idea, _cyare._ ”

You pull him to bed then, letting him dwarf your small body with his. Din pulls you close, burying his nose into the nape of your neck and breathing you in. The tension immediately dissipates from his body, your presence soothing his weary soul. 

︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵

Its become a routine now. 

Not just taking off the armor, but putting it on too. 

And every time you do so, he begins to hear, to see and feel, all the unspoken things your heart is telling him. 

When you shed it off after a long day, in the dead of night, he hears it all. 

His pauldrons. _You’re home now._

His cuirass. _You’re safe._

His vambrace. _I’m proud of you._

His thigh guards. _Come rest._

And in the mornings when he has to leave, when you’re fighting the drowsiness in your eyes just to see him one last time before he has to go, he can feel the unspoken promises and affirmations your fingers press into his armor. He feels it in the way you take your time to make sure everything is perfectly secured and fastened, and he doesn’t doubt for one second it isn’t because it’s _you_.

His pauldrons. _Be safe._

His cuirass. _Come home to me._

His vambrace. _To us._

His thigh guards. _We’ll be waiting._

But he hears something else in those affirmations, something quiet and selfish when you press your forehead to his helmet in a _keldabe_ kiss. 

_Stay,_ you say, even though you both know he can’t. 

But your touch gives him a new sense of security when he ventures out into the world, one that even the strongest set of beskar couldn’t provide. 

No matter what he encounters out there,

it’s your love that brings him home. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! come say hi on tumblr @ xcertaindarkthingsx !


End file.
